The War
by potterjay92
Summary: It's Breanna's 7th and finally year at Hogwarts and it has been a nightmare. Death Eaters took over the Wizarding world and the school, it's a disaster. Now it's time to fight back as the war begins at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ...**

**Includes my characters from Hogwarts Through My Eyes as well as Harry Potter characters.**

**In Breanna's point of view as she is in the middle of the war at Hogwarts. She is stressed out and in a panic.**

**I do not own Harry Potter. Credit to J. K. Rowling.**

**Review please.**

* * *

I'm going through the castle historical to find my friends "Where are they?" I think to myself shooting spells at any Death Eater that came pass me "I knew we shouldn't have split up..." I'm looking around freaking out "Maybe they're in the Room of Requirements."

Getting to the Requirement doors I run in, coming to a sliding stop as I see Ginny sitting there "Breanna!" She yells jumping into my arms "Where have you been?" Tonks and Neville's Grandma were watching us with smiles.

Relief started going through me, happy that I hadn't lost her "Oh you know, just hanging around." I say half laughing holding her tightly in my arms.

She pulls away "So you've been fighting?" She asks checking my face. My bottom lip was cut open and puffy, a bloody cut was going down my eye turning black and blue.

I nod feeling my heart pounding out of my chest "Have you?"

"Absolutely not!" Molly says walking through the doors. Arthur was trailing behind her "Don't you dare encourage her Breanna."

"But mum!" She yells "I'm part of Dumbledores Army too!"

"You are not of age Ginny and are to stay here till it is over." She then walks away.

"Not fair..." Ginny says to me.

"She's your mom. She knows best." I say wiping off some of the blood that was dripping down my face.

She half smiles and shrugs "I guess." Then she grabs my hand and starts dragging me towards the bathroom at the other end of the room "Let's clean you up a bit."

"I'm fine Ginny. I gotta get back." I say, panic going through me again as I realized I hadn't found anyone else.

"The battle isn't going anywhere Bree." She says not hesitating to stop.

She gets me inside and starts wiping off the blood "I could just go to Madam Pomfrey you know." I say trying to get out as soon as possible.

"There's no time, there's a war going on and you could..." She trails off and continues cleaning off my face.

I have a feeling of what she's thinking but couldn't bring myself to say it. We are quiet for the rest of the time till we got out of the room and saw Harry running in "I need the room!" He yells.

Ron and Hermione ran in a few seconds later out of breath. The sharp pain I had in my chest lessened when I saw them. But still "Where are the others?" I continue to think as I walked over with Ginny.

"What's going on?" Arthur asks.

Harry explains about the Horcrux, Molly argues trying to change his mind being concerned about Ginny. During that conversation we walk over to the others "Have you seen anyone else?" I ask.

They both shake their heads "Thought they were with you?" Ron says looking at me confused.

"They were but then we split up..." I start. Then look down at my feet "I begged them not to but no one would listen." I hesitate trying to compose myself "Nicky stayed behind instead of leaving with the other underage kids..."

All their jaws dropped "Sh-She stayed?" Hermione says speechless.

I nod "I had no idea she stayed." I said shaking my head "I was with the boys when we left The Great Hall. We went to blow up the bridge on McGonagall's orders. Then they wanted to split up after so I stuck with Neville. We were in the middle of a conversation when we ran into Jenny and Nicky. Her sister and dad don't even know she's still here." They all look at each other "I was furious, Neville was trying to calm me down, then in the middle of the argument we got attacked and the next thing I know we were splitting up." I stop, trying not to cry.

"I only need it for a few minutes." We hear Harry, who was now looking over at us.

"She is too young! I do not want her out of this room Harry." Molly says.

"She could wait outside Molly." Tonks says calmly.

Molly looks at her then at Ginny "Oh fine. But I want you to watch her Breanna."

I'm taken by surprise "Me? But I..."

"Please dear. I would most appreciate it." Molly says sweetly.

I look at Ginny who smiles, Ron and Hermione don't seem to know what to say or do, then I look at Harry who has a "please do it face" Giving up I nod "Okay..."

"Wonderful." Molly says not so thrilled but nods.

We walk out, everyone else left except for me and Ginny who sat on the floor outside the Requirement doors. Harry, Ron and Hermione walk out a bit later, do what they have to do then walk back into the room. We watch them vanish and just sit there, hearing screaming and explosions.

"This is ridiculous." I say looking down the hall.

"Sorry Bree." I turn to her "You should be out there fighting. I know that's what I want to be doing right now."

"It's not your fault." I say shaking my head "But that's not the reason...I'm worried about the others."

I feel her hand on me and look over "Go." She simply says.

"What?" I say confused.

"Go. Look for them." She says.

"No...that's not an option. I told your mom I'd watch you." I look away.

She gets up "Oh for Merlin's Sake. I'm tired of this...lets go." She grabs my arm lifting me to my feet and drags me down the hall.

"Ginny. What the hell..." I'm pulling back trying to stop her "You're not going."

She takes out her wand and turns to me "Don't tell me what to do. Unless you want me to hex you." She has the most serious attitude I'd ever seen as she points her wand at me.

Going cross eyed as it's up in my face I say "Um...n-no, that's okay. I think it's use is better on the opposite team actually." I start backing up "Plus I've been on the other end of your wand before, it wasn't fun."

She's trying to hide her smile "Good choice." Then stands next to me "Shall we?" I nod and we start sprinting down the corridor.


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE READ...**

**Breanna and Ginny stick together during the war, running into trouble along the way.**

**I do not own Harry Potter. Belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

Getting to the end of the hall we see a blonde haired boy with two big guys pass us. By the time it processed to me that it was Draco with Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind him they had already gotten to far down from us to do anything.

Anger is fuming through me "That was Draco!" I yell, stopping as I looked behind me.

She nods "I noticed but it's to late now." She grabs my hand and pulls me forward.

We continue to run, turning the corner and head down a flight of stairs. We get to a corridor and run down it, Ginny gets bumped and trips over some rubble. I bend down "You okay?" She nods and holds on to me while I helped her up.

"Look out!" Ginny yells pulling me toward her. Green light passes right by us just missing me by centimeters "Whoa!" I yell noticing how close it was, her eyes are wide from fear.

We look over to see Death Eaters heading right at us. We start running back down the other way and jump over a broken pillar, keeping our heads down and ourselves hidden as a few more spells come our way. We are stuck between the pillar and a wall with no where to go.

"What are we gonna do?" I say putting my hands over my head as rubble fell on top of us.

We both popped our heads up to shoot whatever spell we could think of to slow them down. Finally Ginny says "We have to get out of here. We are as good as dead if we stay in this spot." I nod. We both jump over the pillar and rush down the hall.

Ginny gets one as I shot another and got behind a wall noticing more coming. Panic is running through me "This is why we don't split up in a war!" I yell.

She half smiles "Well when you see them you be sure to tell them that, yes?"

I look at her nodding "You okay?" She has a few small cuts on her face.

She nods "The falling rubble got me but I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." I nod, half smiling at her.

I poke my head out from behind the wall then quickly bring it back in. A second later a spell is passing by. "I'm getting way to lucky." I say a bit out of breath. My heart felt like it was going to explode.

"And no Liquid Luck this time." She says laughing a bit.

I smile then think for a minute and look back over, they are getting close. I shoot four consecutive spells, hitting two of the four "You ready?" I say turning back to her.

"For what?" She says confused.

"We gotta run for it. There's only two, we have to get out of her." I say wincing from pain as I wiped my face. Looking at my hand I saw blood and just stared at it blankly "What have I gotten myself into?" I think wiping the blood onto my pants then look back at Ginny.

She nods "I guess as ready as I'll ever be." She's looking a bit pale now.

"It's gonna be okay." I say trying to look convincing.

She smiles nodding "Yea it will. Fight till the end right?"

My heart skips a beat as I stared at her then quickly smile "Yea of course. No matter what I'm by your side kid." We fist pound then I look back over. They seemed to be hiding because I wasn't able to see them fully, just the occasional poking out of their heads "Okay..." I look back at her.

"Lets go." She says getting her wand ready.

"Three...two...one..." I count then off we went.

It was like everything was in slow motion as we ran down the hall. They had left their hiding spots and started firing at us. We continued shooting spell after spell without stopping and dogged everything that came our way. More Death Eaters are sprinting down the corridor now and I couldn't help but think "This is it."

I looked at Ginny and saw the same expression I had on my face on hers. A spell grazed her leg making her fall, I turned around and ran to her side. I lift her up as much as I can and pull her behind a piece of broken wall that was on the floor. It was only big enough for one so I stood up and looked over at the remaining Death Eaters a bit scared. I brace myself ready to fire when I see spells coming from behind pass by me, then the next thing I know I'm getting tackled to the floor. Green lights pass over me and I hit my head. Then everything goes dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE READ...**

**Who saved Breanna from what could have been death? You're about to find out.**

**J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I do not take credit.**

* * *

"Breanna!" I hear Ginny's scared faded voice fill my ears but my eyes aren't in focus just yet to see her.

I feel someone helping me up, half dragging me to the side and sat me on the floor "Are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." I hear a boys voice, it sounded so familiar.

After blinking a few times I finally started to get my vision back and see the boy in front of me. A wide smile comes across my face as I tackled him into a hug "Logan! Oh my God you're here."

He has a bright smile on his face "That I am Campos. Long time no see." It felt so great to hear his Irish accent again. He returns my hug with a tight grip, as if he never wanted to let go.

Ginny was sitting against the wall firing a few spells then looked at us smiling "In the middle of a war and they still have time for comfort." She says to herself laughing. She checks behind the wall again to see that the coast was clear.

It felt like forever before pulling away from each other. When we do I take a better look at him, seeing he is a mess. He had a black eye, a cut on his lip, his cheek was puffy and blood was coming out of his nose and ear.

My face was enough to let him know what I was thinking "I'm okay." He says keeping his voice calm.

"Okay? You look like hell Logan." I say stunned.

"Look who's talking." He says half laughing. Not only did I have my previous injuries but I had a new cut on the side of my face near my eye, blood was dripping down.

"Oh shut up." I say as he wipes some of it off. I go speechless and start rubbing the back of my head. It was pounding and I now realized I had a bump.

"I'm really sorry." He says.

"No worries, I'm fine." He puts his hand under my chin and turns my head to the side to check the damage of my face. I see Ginny sitting next to me and smile "What a day huh?"

"More like what a year." She says laughing a bit "Definitely not one of my top greatest moments, that's for sure." She bends over to check her leg.

"Do you think you can walk?" I ask concerned.

She nods "I think so. It doesn't look to bad."

Logan turns my head back to him "You sure you're alright?"

I nod "Yea I'm fine."

He gives us a bit of an upset look "You're both out of your bloody minds, you know that?" He says shaking his head "Two against what...more than five Death Eaters? I mean okay I get it you're both Gryffindors but that's completely mental."

"And what about you?" I say.

"What about me?" He answers, his eyebrow raised in confusion.

"You're running around Hogwarts by yourself, no back up or anything. Then diving in front of me when spells are coming. You must be out of YOUR mind." He watches me as I rambled on with a smile "Like at least we have a reason. Being Gryffindors our bravery can be a bit much sometimes but then what's yours?" I say eyeing him.

"How about..." He starts "Because I rather keep you in my life than lose you?" He says staring at me with a slight smile. Those blue eyes were bringing all the feelings I once had for him back to mind. I look at Ginny who just smiles at me, I could feel my face burning up.

"You're blushing." He says cracking up "Reminds me of old times."

I'm now turning redder "Shut up Tanner." Ginny couldn't help but laugh at me, I give her a look. Turning back to him I change the subject "So uh...how did you know to be here?"

He smiles, shaking his head knowing why I switched the conversation then says "From this." He goes into his pocket and takes out a coin.

"You kept that?" I say shocked.

"Course I did. The DA may have been done at school and I did in fact graduate but there was always a possibility that I'd need it again." He smiles and stands up. He walks to the corner of the wall and looks over "They left, come on." He bends down, helping us both to our feet "We got a war to finish." His game face comes on and we start heading down the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

**PLEASE READ...**

**Breanna, Ginny and Logan are now a team, till they run into some more trouble.**

**I do not own Harry Potter. Belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

**NOTE: From this chapter on there may be some spoilers that have not been in Hogwarts Through My Eyes, for whoever has read that story.**

**Either because it hasn't been added yet or because it would be details from later years in their lives.**

* * *

We are rushing down the hall "You sure you're good to be running?" I ask Ginny.

She nods "Positive Bree. It doesn't really hurt."

"Let us know if you can't okay?" Logan says. She nods, smiling at us.

We are now realizing that no one was around this floor anymore. Being grateful for this we continued to run, getting to the door we head down the stairs. We get to the bottom of the flight of stairs and head through another corridor.

"In here!" Logan whispers pulling me into an empty classroom. I grabbed Ginny at the same time seeing Death Eaters standing at the corner.

"This is completely insane." I say out of breath. Looking around it's a bit dark but it seemed like it hadn't been used all year.

Logan kept his eye to the door "We can hide here for a bit I think." Then he sits on the floor, leaving the door cracked open a bit.

"Your mom is gonna be so mad at me when she finds out that you're in battle." I say looking at Ginny. She was leaning against the wall also out of breath.

She looks at me "Breanna this is for a good cause, life or death!"

"Exactly, DEAD is what I'm going to be when she gets a hold of me." I collapse onto the floor and lay down. I'm getting a bit panicky, my chest was feeling heavy and hurt to breath.

I'm trying to keep my breathing steady when Ginny walks over towards me "Are you okay?"

"Oh yea great..." I say sarcastically as she sits down "I mean there's only a war going on and I could be dead at any moment." Logan looks over at me startled "So yes I'm fantastic..." I could feel myself having a harder time getting air now.

"Bree you need to relax." She says trying to keep her voice calm but I could tell she was having a hard time.

"I'm fine." I say sitting up.

"No you're not...you're giving yourself a panic attack. Clear your mind." She swings herself around so she was sitting right in front of me. She puts her hands on my face and stares me in the eyes "Listen to me..." I watched her as she composed herself "You need to calm down, slow your breathing. If you don't you'll give yourself an asthma attack." I shake my head ready to answer but she cuts me off "No, listen!" I jumped a bit.

"Not so loud!" Logan whispers.

"Sorry." She says staring at the door as we listened for noise. Then she turned back to me "Eye contact Bree." I was still watching the door shaking a bit, I looked back to her "You can't afford to have an asthma attack. Remember they took your inhaler away yest..."

"They what!" Logan yells cutting her off, making us both jump.

"Shhhh!" She says to him "Lower your voice." She watches me as my breathing was still a bit crazy. "I know you're scared and worried, because I am too. I know it's a lot to take in but you have to stay positive...everything is going to be okay."

I nod as tears formed in my eyes. I'm scared not knowing where my friends or family are, scared that I may not get out alive and yet at the same time the tears were from being happy as I realized something. I'm seeing clearly now how much my best friend has changed, how much she's grown up. She isn't the same not so confident shy girl I became friends with in third year. Sure I saw the difference when Dumbledor's Army was formed but she was always the same old Ginny who joked around but tried so hard to prove she wasn't the same as her brothers, wanting to make people see who she really was. Now I'm seeing that and it makes me proud, but also scared at the same time seeing what she'll risk just to get this war over with.

I closed my eyes, tears roll down my face and she raps her arms around me "You're braver than you think." She squeezes me into a hug and kisses the top of my head "You're a Gryffindor, you kind of have no choice." We both start laughing.

I'm feeling the comfort that I so needed since the war started as I returned the hug without hesitation. Footsteps come not to long after and I open my eyes to see Logan bending down next to us.

He smiles and pulled us both into a hug "You two have an amazing friendship you know..." He stops. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" I ask as he pulls away and slowly walks to the door. "Logan!" I whisper. Me and Ginny both have scared looks as we watched him get closer "Get your ass back here!"

He starts to open the door when "BANG!" The door is blasted off the hinges and Logan is knocked to the side unconscious under the broken door. We sit there paralyzed not knowing what to do as the Carrows surrounded us "Oh boy." Is all I can say as they pointed their wands in our direction.

"What are we gonna do?" Ginny whispers. I can hear the fear in her voice.

"Get up." Alecto Carrow says.

"Now or we'll kill you on the spot." Her brother adds.

We slowly start to get up, keeping a hold of each other. I look over at Logan who is still under the door, they seemed to not even notice him. I put my hand behind my back ready to pull out my wand when I feel a tug, I'm being ripped away from Ginny as her hand slips out of mine. I turn my head towards her to see that they were dragging her to the doorway.

"Ginny!" I yell trying to go after her. I feel a punch to my stomach and collapse onto the floor, my wand falls and someone picks it up.

"Breanna!" Ginny's voice echoed. By the time I looked up she was gone.

"Try that again, you'll get it worse next time." I hear as I'm trying to catch my breath from the hit.

"Don't think about it." I say to myself "Control your breathing, you're fine." I was now gasping for air as they tied my hands behind my back, lifted me up then pulled me out of the room.

I composed myself as much as I could while they dragged me down the hall. My mind is racing as I'm trying to keep an eye on Ginny "Okay..." I think "You gotta distract them. Find a way to get to your wand." Course that was easier said than done since my hands were tied behind my back.

We were getting close to the end of the hall when we hear a high pitch laugh coming from behind us. Turning around Bellatrix is standing there "What's this?" She smiles "Little Weasley and her friend captured without a fight?" Neither of us answered as she walked over.

I could feel the anger going through me as she got closer and yet I was terrified. Ginny had gotten pulled beside me and I look at her. She has such a brave face it made me look bad cause I had "Scared" written all over mine. I'm trying to get my hands out but Amycus gave my arm a hard pull. I flinched feeling a pop in my shoulder and gave a scream of pain.

Ginny was looking at me as he did this and got mad "Leave her alone!" She says trying to get to me but Alecto pulled her back.

"We could use Potter's little girlfriend for leverage." We hear Bellatrix as she stops in front of us "As for her." She looks at me and watches as I did my best to hide my fear "This ones been too much of a pain towards me and I prefer to get rid of her."

My heart is now pounding so fast I felt it in my ears "You killed my parents!" I yell.

She smiles "Oh revenge is it?" She starts laughing "How cute, but sadly bravery won't help you in this case." She takes out her wand "Should have taken my offer to join us."

"Not a chance. I'd do it again in a heartbeat." I start to sweat and try to escape from Amycus Carrow. The pain in my shoulder was to much for me to handle but I ignored it, making it my mission to get out of his grip.

Anger seems to come across her "Say hello to your mum and dad for me." Then puts a nasty smile "They were quite a fun bunch to torture." She points her wand at me.

"No!" Ginny yells.

No use fighting, I give up and close my eyes. Trying to keep my breathing steady I start thinking of everyone I'm leaving behind. I look back up at her with fury and tears in my eyes but don't show my fear.

"Avada Ka..." She starts, then stops as it all of a sudden got cold.

Then we hear "You have fought valiantly." It was a high cold voice "Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery." I look at Ginny, both of us scared. His voice was piercing through me as if he was right there, like a chalkboard it made me grit my teeth "Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful."

"More like a complete lunatic." I think to myself.

"I command my forces to retreat immediately." We see Bellatrix give a "Are you kidding me" face as he continues "You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured." It goes quite for a second then "I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you." My heart is now racing more than it should with pain in my chest. Feeling a bit faint I continue to listen. "You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour." The coldness and voice go away.

They let us go and I fall to my knees, feeling a bit dizzy. "This isn't over." Amycus says.

"Not at all. We'll be back." Alecto adds.

"And when we do..." Bellatrix starts "You're both mine." I see Amycus drop my wand and they walk away, clearly unhappy and disappear through the corridor doors at the end of the hall.

Ginny runs over to me and I look at her "You okay?" I ask.

She nods "I'm fine. But I should be asking you that." She's kneels next me and pulls me into a hug.

Not being able to hug back I rest my head on her shoulder "I'm good. Just a bit lightheaded that's all." I say.

She looks at me as I sat there trying to catch my breath "Deep breaths." She says. "Let me untie you okay?" I nod, feeling thankful to see that her hands were tied in front of her instead of behind.

"That..." I gasp a bit "...was crazy." She continues to watch me as she got my hands out. I go to untie hers when I flinched from moving my arm.

She notices this "Are you sure you're okay?" She sees me keeping my arm stiff and holding it up.

"Oh yea, I'm fine." I say finally getting my breathing back to normal.

She gives me a look "Liar. They pulled your arm pretty hard. You yelled in agony and look like you're in a lot of pain."

I shrug, realizing it was a stupid idea as pain filled me again. "It's just my shoulder but I'm fine."

She watches me as I try to avoid her eyes and untie her hands "Can we at least put it in a sling? That way you don't have to hold it up yourself." She was rubbing her wrists as I finally got her free.

I crawl over grabbing my wand "Ginny I'm..." I start.

"Don't you dare say you're fine Breanna!" She yells clearly upset with me. I'm speechless and decide not to argue as she conjures a sling and helps me put it on "Better?" She asks.

I nod "Yea." Then my eyes go wide as I remember something "Logan!" I yell getting up and run off.


End file.
